


Around the World in Eighty Days

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Around the World in 80 Days AU, M/M, Näcken, and victorian times, fairytale and folklore, lots of travel of course, remember how i said id post no more wip's? I lied., that dress, the pining, tw: near drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: This fic was inspired by that gorgeous piece of art bylazylazersparksandWilli-art'scrossover idea: If Sportacus could travel around the world in eighty days, then grumpy uncle Glanni would give him Robbie’s hand in marriage.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 61
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Water as far as the eye could see, waves spraying the deck and leaving the passengers cold and drenched, the salt water staining hems and ruining fabrics beyond hope.  
The strong winds leaving one in such a state of dishabille. Robbie figured those should be the things he ought to be concerned with. Were all he would have to be concerned with if this journey did not end as he hoped with all his heart.

But the things that truly occupied his mind was the fact that the steamer they were on was slow, too slow. Sportacus never had a mind for things like this. It was why Robbie had come after him. 

And the thing that occupied his heart was the way the wind played with Sportacus' blond curls, his delighted laughter as the ship took another dive. 

\-------

Another letter from one of the Courts, another marriage proposal from some Fae nobility or another. Robbie had stopped reading them after the first dozen, his hands trembling as he opened the golden gilded envelopes and his heart freezing in his chest as a bleak future filled with restraints and idle nothingness was offered. A societal corset which left him more breathless than the one he was laced in every morning. 

Glanni did read them, answered them in flowery worded, carefully crafted, rejections after thoughtful deliberation. They were descendants of one of the oldest bloodlines but not even Glanni could go against their shared history and traditions. The courts were nothing but persistent, he could not hold them off forever and Robbie would have to marry or the offense would grow too strong for the prideful Fae and repercussions would follow, nightmares filled with retributals kept him awake, made him wary of the shadows and perpetually grumpy due to both worriment and lack of sleep. 

He had raised Robbie far away from the Courts, had chosen to live amongst humans, gullible, easily exploited humans but the world was quickly changing around them and the age of industrialization had come. Robbie had become fascinated by manmade machinery, his eyes wide and his smile joyous as he tinkered with gears and springs and dozens of things Glanni did not care to learn the name of. Glanni had indulged him, his little cousin, all that was left of his beloved sister. 

Somehow Robbie had met other Huldu who moved in human circles and one day Sportacus had come into their life and refused to leave no matter what Glanni tried. And he had tried. 

An Elf. An Elf under his roof. An Elf filling Robbie's head with dreams and encouraging him in his endeavors to learn more and more about those pesky humans and their iron wrought machinery.

And Robbie had tentatively started to hope that there was a future for him, away from the Courts, a path that diverted from the old ways. And that hope was what truly broke Glanni's heart, the inevitability of having to shatter his ward's dreams. The number of Fae was dwindling, Robbie had no chance of remaining a bachelor, he would have to marry. For now the proposals were graciously worded but there would come a day where the old blood would viciously take what they considered theirs. 

So before that flickering hope grew into a wildfire which, when put our would kill Robbie's light with it, Glanni sat Robbie down to talk. Robbie had been quiet, fidgeted, face white as a sheet. Wordlessly he had retreated to his workshop.

And when he one more came to meet with Glanni he was not alone, he had brought Sportacus.

\-------

The Elf had always been softspoken, gracious. But now he was passionate, advocating for Robbie to have a choice of his own. Sportacus was no fool, he too came from a long line of traditions, he knew there was little hope for Robbie to marry out of love. 

But an arranged marriage to a traditional court Fae came with a life of yielding to the old ways, no more freedom of speech or thought, no more interesting mechanics and machines. Propriety and proper conduct and high expectations of Robbie's social graces . Sportacus couldn't bear to think about Robbie's brilliance being restrained and consequently snuffed out. Sportacus shuddered as he remembered the old horrorstories his brothers had told him about the cruelty of the Fae, their history nightmarishly black and seeped in blood. Robbie would waste away, desperately unhappy. And not even death would offer an escape.

Sportacus only just got to see Robbie unguarded and in his element. His heart clenched at the thought of never seeing him again, at the thought of his horrific fate. The day before Robbie had been jubilant, Robbie had a keen interest in fashion, often lamented the amount of time it took him to create a new chemisette or bodice and he'd been wide smiles and sparkling eyes as he'd talked about the blueprints of a sewing machine that he expected to receive in the post any day now.

Now Robbie looked simply terrified as he had no say in his own future, was treated as a commodity to be traded away. Anger sparked and boldly he posed that Robbie at least might marry someone who shared his interest in humans.

\-------

Glanni scoffed at the naieve plea, "There is no Fae like that, their, our magic makes us far more superior to humans." Sportacus seemed not to have noticed his slip of the tongue and boldly countered that while humans might not yield magic, they had imagination, something Fae lacked. It was what made their society advance bravely, made them seek out new innovative ways to better themselves as a civilization. That just last week there had been an itinerary how one would be able to travel the world in a mere eighty days. 

Glanni let him rattle on about all that the world of men had to offer while thinking carefully.

Long ago Fae and Elves were brothers though their races went their own way. Still, they were both Huldu. The Courts could not protest if Robbie were to.... Not if Glanni posed it as a quest for Robbie's hand, a trial to prove his value... Yes, it could work. 

He silenced Sportacus with an appropriately dramatic flick of his wrist, "The Courts may cease pressing their suit if there was someone willing to honor the age-old tradition of championing for the hand of one much admired. If one were to fulfill a certain quest to prove their worth that person might win Robbie's hand."

Imperiously he pointed at the Elf, "You used that excessive energy of yours to fill Robbie's head with dreams, why not put it to better use by attempting the impossible? You were the one to encourage him and now you can be the one to save him. If you travel the world, the Huldu-world, by human means, in eighty days I'll grant you Robbie's hand in marriage."

\-------

Blankly Robbie stared at the wall of his workshop. Sportacus had taken the offer. Had clasped Robbie's hand and solemnly pledged to succeed, vowed to win Robbie's freedom. 

Numbly Robbie had stared down at the hands holding his', one bandaged from when Sportacus had taken a blood-oath to honor the stipulations. Sportacus was going to travel the world in eighty days by human means, no magic, no use of Huldu-transport. For him.  
And if he succeeded he'd marry... If he succeeded... If...

No.

Sportacus was kind and brave and very determined and... and...

he was going to fail.

For many human customs still eluded Sportacus, he did not understand the logistics of human travel, the planning, the required paperwork to ensure passage, he still struggled with certain turns of phrases. It would slow him down and his efforts would be for naught. 

Sportacus was going to fail.

Unless...

\-------

And here Robbie was, on an decrepit steamer which was plodding it's excruciatingly slow course through the choppy waves to the Northern Territories, the land of the Huldu. 

It was a cargo ship but Sportacus, in his own charming way, had secured passage nonetheless seeing how this was the only ship directly headed to the Borderlands. Robbie had not had time to plot an alternative course, had hastily crossed the walkway while the anchor cables were already being pulled in. 

A queasy twinge in his stomach when he realized how far behind home already was. His gloved hands had a death-grip on the taffrail, his hastily packed valise at his feet.

A hand came to rest next to his and Robbie turned to lovely blue eyes, a gentle smile and a dearly familiar voice asking,

"Are you coming with me?"

\------------


	2. Chapter 2

The easiest way to confuse a Fae was to use a false name. Fae had no imagination and the idea that someone could hide their true self in this manner was preposterous enough that they'd written it off as a human fairytale. It was something Glanni had taught him long ago and Robbie had never imagined he'd use that particular knowledge to hide from the Courts. As long as no one spoke his true name while on the old lands no Fae would be able to find him and steal him away. 

Mr. Rotten. 

Sportacus had smiled at him and repeated it in that soft accent of his. Mr. Robbie Rotten.

Robbie blushed and looked away, feigned to be distracted by a view which had not changed much for the last few days. Sportacus had just addressed him by his assumed name he told himself. Still his heart beat wildly, warmly, in his chest as if Sportacus had called him something infinitely dearer.

\------

The Fae might not be able to track him but Stína could. And did.

The familiar had lived under their roof since before Robbie was born. Often in the guise of an owl she spied on the townsfolk, chattered Robbie's ear off while he worked on his projects. She was fascinated by human etiquette, delighted in their strange rules about decency and propriety. And right now she fancied herself Robbie's chaperone, duty-bound to protect his virtue and honour. It was not why Glanni had send her but Stína had always been a force of her own. They still were not sure whether it was a force for good or for chaos but anyhow. 

Despite the bloodvow Sportacus had made Glanni was still mistrustful, Sportacus wás an Elf after all, notorious tricksters and deceivers. Glanni did not doubt Sportacus had Robbie's best interests at heart but without having the full picture the Elf might decide on a different course of action.

Glanni shuddered to think of him taking some rash decisions like an elopement, a scandal which he would not be able to smooth over. No, this coup had to play out as Glanni had strategized and all would be well. So he had send Stína to spy on the Elf's progress and report back to him. 

Learning that Robbie had gone after Sportacus made Glanni quietly smile to himself. He'd known for a long time that Robbie would follow Sportacus to the ends of the world but to find that his nephew was brave and bold enough to do so literally... It made him inordinately proud of Robbie. 

It also did make it considerably easier for him to keep track of their travels seeing how Stina had long since formed a bond strong enough with Robbie to be able to sense his where-abouts at all times. 

Yes, come hell or high water, his nephew was going to get his happily ever after. Glanni had been very careful in phrasing the contract just so that it did not allow Sportacus to use his magic but there was nothing stopping Glanni from sending some fortune their way when a little bird would tell him they needed it. 

\-----

Stína watched eagle eyed as Robbie and Sportacus stood side by side at the stern. The darkness of the nightsky cast it's spell of shadows and silence over the waters. Pinpricks of light when stars woke up and then, when the sun set over the horizon, remembering their own beauty, they shone silvery bright. 

The dimness was not very beneficial to one's vision Stína mused as shapes started to blur together and nightfall hid all kinds of details. She cocked her head and wondered if it was her imagination that the two men seemed to be gradually drifting closer to each other. 

No, the scalloped lace trim of Robbie's dress had most definitely not been ghosting against Sportacus's trouser-leg earlier. She remembered the last rays of the sun seemingly setting the burgundy silk taffeta alight, it's colours shifting like that of the Sard gemstones of her homecountry, jewels which' beauty was only enhanced by the low lighting of the flickering candles deep down the mines. The graceful lines of the dress had not flirted with the stark rigidness of that gentleman's pants. Robbie had been smoothing down the fine fabric over his hip in a nervous fidgeting movement that Stína recognized from when he had been but a shy boy. 

Now his gloved hands were resting lightly on the taffrail, next to Sportacus'. Sportacus laughed softly and turned to Robbie to address him properly. Stína eyes narrowed as the movement brought his hand closer to Robbie's. Unacceptably close, this would not do. 

With a screech Stína dove down from her crow's nest and planted herself on the railing, right between their improperly placed hands. She flapped her wings, effectively making Sportacus step back while squawking indignantly. Satisfied with the respectful distance the Elf now had from her godson she shrieked once more in admonishment at him. 

Then she shifted her perch on the barrier to find a wide-eyed Robbie, who had been brandishing his parasol at her, now clutching at his chest:

"Stína?!" 

\------


	3. Chapter 3

Stína's loud indignant squawk close to his ear made Sportacus flinch and hastily retract his hand from where it was resting on top of Robbie's. Robbie had looked overwhelmed, disquieted by the hustle and bustle of the overcrowded docks. People bumping into him, pushing and shoving at him made him stumble over and over again and Robbie seemed to be on the verge of loosing his composure. 

Sportacus had offered him his arm and without hesitation Robbie had latched onto him, his hand warm at the crook of Sportacus' elbow. Sportacus could not help but gently put his hand on top of Robbie's, reassuringly rubbing his thumb over the softness of Robbie's gloves in a soothing motion. Robbie instantly seemed to draw strength from it, straightening up and grey eyes finally daring to study the masses surrounding them. 

Robbie gasped and excitedly squeezed his arm as he pointed at where he was sure he had just seen a selkie pull her skin around her and Sportacus turned in time to see a seal dive into the waters. Robbie had never left their sleepy town before and now he seemed utterly taken by the strange sights around them. Eyes wide he watched the world pass by, a rosy flush on his pale cheeks and head turning this way and that to not to miss a single wonder. 

Dwarves, gnomes, goblins and humans all went about their business while laughing and chattering in dialects Sportacus could not even begin to understand. Robbie did though, he smiled as a small girl barreled past them and turned to shout something at them while gesturing at Robbie. It seemed that she liked the dress.  
Sportacus knew Robbie wore his dresses as an armor of sorts, layers and layers to hide him from the world. Petticoats and gloves to keep everyone at bay and a parasol to shield behind. Sportacus thought he looked lovely despite it all. The bustle and flare of his dress accentuated his narrow waist, the placement of a delicate bow placed just so on his long lace gloves emphasized the elegance of his wrists...

Sportacus wanted to ask him what the little girl had said but Stína suddenly screaming at him about the impropriety of their hands touching in public made him jump, effectively ending the offensive gesture. 

Stína did not object to him escorting Robbie however, knowing how easily spooked her godson got in large assemblies and satisfied with the corrected state of respectability she soared up high above them as Sportacus, with Robbie safely and assured by his side, slowly made his way into the small town. 

\----------

Once, during a particular hot summer, Sportacus had loosened his cravat in Robbie's presence. At the glimpse of his bare throat Robbie had feigned to be overcome by the sweltering heat and cheeks flaming he had retreated indoors. In all truth, he hád been overcome. It had just been that the sight of the long line of Sportacus' neck had been more scorching that any sun could ever hope to be. 

And now Sportacus was... Sportacus was bare armed! He peeked once more through his fingers. Yes, right at the base of the human pyramid was Sportacus, dressed similar to the other acrobats. Robbie's ears burned as his eyes fell on the well-muscled fore-arms, the curl of his biceps. Next to him Stína seemed to recover somewhat from her shock and hastily clapped her hand over Robbie's eyes.   
It was too late, the eyeful of Sportacus in tight-fitting vest and trousers was already burned into his memory.

Patiently he waited until Stína deemed it safe to let him see the rest of the show. He wondered if all circuses were like this but his mind kept circling back to the vision of shapely calves, Sportacus' strong shoulders bearing the weight of the living tower, the firmness of his... 

A roar of applause as the acrobats left the arena and Stína allowing him to see the next act, a harm-less pair of zebras and their tricks. He once more got caught up in the dazzling world of excitingly daring acts and the sight of many a strange animal. 

But the feeling of being short of breath returned when he realized that after the last applause he had to face Sportacus once more. The Elf was waiting for them dressed as he had been the days before and for as long as Robbie had known him, properly covered up like the gentleman he was. 

The glint of his watch-chain drew Robbie's eye to his blue waistcoat and in Robbie's mind's eye the vision of well-defined chest , which had not so much been covered as caressed by the thin vest he had been wearing, overlapped his current view. Flustered at the realization that he was staring Robbie quickly averted his gaze. 

They had secured transportation but at what cost. 

\----------

It had turned out that a mysterious disease had killed each and every horse of the local Coach Service and it seemed that the only course of action would be to walk to the next town, 90 miles through a wild and desolate country where trolls were rumored to roam by night.   
Or, as the sympathetic clerk of the postal office suggested when he saw their somber expressions, the circus-train would be leaving the next day, the could try their luck there. They had already agreed to carry the mail so perhaps they would take passengers.

They would not. 

They would however hire a strong and hardworking man who could help out with the dismantling of the circus-tent and it's reassembly in the next town. Upon learning of Sportacus strength and athletic capabilities there had been a strange gleam in the eye of the ringmaster and throwing his arm around Sportacus' shoulder he had taken him aside for a whispered discussion during which Sportacus had glanced back at Robbie several times and then Sportacus, apparently having come to an agreement, nodded tersely before returning to Robbie. 

He'd been tight-lipped about what arrangement they had come to and told Robbie to find himself lodgings for the night and come to the train-station with their luggage the next morning.   
Robbie should have listened to him. 

But the ringmaster had whistled at him just before he left the terrain and had handed him two tickets of admission for the evening show. Stína had swooped in in a flurry of grey and black satin and had taken them while tittering excitedly before Robbie could even think of refusing. In hindsight he had not wanted to, he had never been to a circus and to have it offered to him like this had seemed like a sign that he should go. 

\----------

Robbie looked back at where the glistening ocean was slowly fading from sight behind them. He had not been overly fond of it as they made the passage, had been secretly disappointed that they had not encountered pirates. But now the ocean was something else, safe in it's familiarity to be left behind as they traveled onward to the great unknown. 

Hugging his valise to his chest he closed his eyes for a moment, his skirts billowing in the wind as he sat on the roof of a train, the gentle rocking of the wagon helped a little to soothe his nerves.

Ever onward towards the shadowed mountains their journey went. The old lands. 

But he was not on his own, Sportacus was with him. 

Sportacus who had made a spectacle of himself for Robbie's sake. No gentleman should engage in showy exhibitions but Sportacus had, to secure them both passage for over 400 miles and bringing them far ahead of their schedule. 

He smiled at the thought and opened his eyes, found Sportacus already watching him. The was something pensive in his eyes and a sad softness to his expression. 

The emotion was too much for Robbie's unsteady composure and he turned away, his smile falling as he noted the petrified trolls in the distance. Creatures cursed to darkness, unable to live in the sun. He shuddered at the thought that a life in the Shadow Court was quite a similar fate. 

The fear must have been clear on his face and Sportacus' soft but insistent voice calling his name brought him back to warmth and light. 

"We wíll make it," nothing but conviction in that promise and Robbie's heart was reassured as he remembered how Sportacus had never broken a vow. "We wíll make it back in time. And then we will find a way that will free you. You won't have to marry me, we wíll find a way."

_But I want to_ , Robbie thought. And there, atop a circus-train Robbie came to understand what his heart had already known. He wanted to marry Sportacus. Was in love with Sportacus. He wondered for how long he had been, when it had started. 

The realization was not a scary one, on the contrary, it settled something in him.

He loved this dear dear foolish Elf who had entwined his own fate with Robbie's, who was championing for Robbie's life. 

With Sportacus by his side everything would be well, Sportacus would never let him be taken away. 

"We will make it," he whispered to himself, and in that moment he truly believed in those words.

\----------


	4. Chapter 4

Sportacus' hand on his waist, the other clasping his left and holding it close to the Elf's wildly beating heart as they danced amidst the bluebells on the riverbank. Sunshine on the water, the murmur of a waterfall and an enchanting song drifting across the clear pool. _Round and round and step close step._ Sportacus' shoulder solid where he rested his right hand and his skirts whirling as they turned and spun. The sweet smell of flowers in the air and the rustle of leaves in the wind.

_Step close step, step close step, chasse two and three and leap. Halfturn._  
A light breeze and Sportacus close, so close. It left Robbie breathless, send his mind spinning and he did not know how they had ended up like this. _Round and round and step close step._

Exhaustion pulled at him but he was in Sportacus' arms and it was exhilarating and confusing and...wrong. Something was wrong. _Chasse two and three and leap._ There was blood pooling in his boots but that did not matter. For now there was only this, _round and round_ as a sweet sweet song commanded them to dance. The world around them seemed pale and dull and far away but the two of them danced in the golden light of the afternoon. 

He looked down, saw crimson bloom in wake of their dancesteps. _Halfturn, step close step._

A violent screech and a scream. The splashing of water. 

No more music.

Their steps faltered, halted. Pain shot through his feet and Robbie staggered backwards. 

No more music.

Bewildered he looked around. There had been.... there had been a lady? There had been a lady and she had offered them cool water to drink and sweet summerberries. And then she had offered to sing them a song while they rested. 

A screeching bird rushed over to him, Stína changing even before her feet touched the ground and her shrill voice raging at him while tugging at his hand. He followed weakly, stumbled as every step sent white-hot pain lancing through his feet. 

The muscles in his legs burning and cramping and still Stína dragged him with her, seemed to keep up her furious harping without ever running out of breath. 

A pained cry from behind him and Stína let go of his hand for the first time to march over to Sporta-cus who seemed to have twisted his ankle by stepping into a rabbit hole. Stína dragged him upright by the collar of his jacket and kept the fabric in her firm grip, forcing Sportacus forward as if he weighed nothing more than a misbehaving kitten. A determined hand gripping him by the arm once more, sharp nails leaving bruises as Stína hauled them along, away from the waterfall and down the mountain towards the small town where the dwarves had told them they could arrange for a boat that would take them to the Great Lakes.

\--------

Stína was relentless, did not stop until she had marched them all the way down to an inn where they booked rooms for the night. And only then Robbie was able to get in a word.

"What happened?"

"What happened?! What happened?!! Vættr, that's was happened!" her eyes flashed as she spit the word out like it was the foulest of curses. 

Vættr, some sort of water spirit Robbie vaguely remembered. Beside him Sportacus made a sound of recognition. It was enough to make Stína round on him, "And you, what were you thinking?! Do you not know how to word your requests? Do you not know to never accept food that is freely given?!"

Sportacus looked down at where blood was staining the floor as it seeped through his shoes. 

"You nearly killed Robbie! Yourself too but you nearly killed Robbie!!"

Her continued screaming began to hurt his head and Sportacus paling at her accusation was the final straw, "Stína, I'm fine. I'm here."

"No, you're not, you're not fine! " She seemed to have burned her self out with her rage as she fell to her knees at his feet, lifted up the hem of his skirt to get to the laces of his boots.  
"You're not fine," it sounded like a sob, "that Vættr would have made you dance yourself to death."

She gently unlaced his boot, carefully eased it from his foot. Robbie quickly looked away, bile rising at the gruesome sight. Clenched his jaw as Stina skillfully cleaned the wounds and deftly bandaged them.

"We came through the mountains," he softly wondered. The dwarves, used to all kinds of travelers, had guided them through their hallways to the other side of the mountains at their request. A world of beautifully carved stone, ingenious machinery easing their way, sending them down to the underground river as bronze lanterns lit their way. Stína had chosen to fly over the mountains, meet them on the other side, claiming that it was unnatural to pass through ironholding stone.

"We asked for safe passage through the mountain," Sportacus sighed next to him. 

And the dwarves had done exactly what they had asked, had ensured that they arrived safely at the edge of their kingdom. Had showed them the way out, right through the waterfall that was the gateway to the world of men. 

And at the other side of that waterfall, on the outside of the mountain lived a waterspirit with a voice that could weave a deathly trap. Had Stína not arrived when she did, pecking at the creatures eyes and sending it down the depths of the pool thus breaking the spell they would have danced until their hearts gave out. 

He was startled from his musing by Stína sharply telling Sportacus to not even think about peeking at Robbie's bare ankles or she'd break his. Sportacus made to get up and go to his own room to tend to his injuries but one glare from Stína discouraged him from that course of action and obediently he waited for his turn of her unexpectedly tender care.

Robbie could not help but smile at the disparity between her words and her actions towards Sportacus. Sportacus was quietly staring down at his hands to prevent giving offense by inadvertently glancing in the wrong direction.

Sportacus hands

Robbie blushed at the memory of Sportacus' hand holding his, could clearly recall the way his right one had lightly rested on his waist, guided him this way and that. 

A hand on his forehead shocked him from that scandalous reverie,

"It seems like you're running a fever sweetheart. Let me send for some medicine."

Robbie closed his eyes and let Stína fuss over him, it was the least he could after her saving them.

\--------


	5. Chapter 5

The crew of the longboat let the currents propel them downriver to the Great Lakes and even with no added human exertion they were due to arrive a day ahead of their schedule.   
One restful day following the other as the river meandered through green valleys flanked by high mountains. Waterfalls in the distance, eternal snow and glaciers glistening in the sun. The dazzling colours of the dragonflies reflecting in the water and birds soaring high above them. Mild uneventful days during which Robbie dozed in the warmth of the sunlight and his feet slowly healed. The laziness settled him somewhat, soothed his mind until the nightmares about their almost deathly encounter no longer left him breathless with terror and too unsettled to go back to sleep. 

With his eyes closed he listened to the quiet humming of the helmsman and the giggles and shrieks of his son and daughter as they chased each other across the deck. Sportacus' laughter. The children of their own town often sought the Elf out and he had always had a kind word for them, a listening ear and thoughtful advice when they told him about their worries. Away from the judgmental eyes of gossiping snobs who thought no gentleman should concern himself with the riffraff that roamed the streets he'd showed them tricks with balls and skipping-ropes.

In the country he came from children were treasured, he'd told Robbie once, they were their precious future, cherished ones to actively take care off, to guide. The whole community looked after the children of their town, worked together to give them the best they had to offer. 

It was no surprise Sportacus had quickly won the trust of the children of their ferryman, played games with them despite their language barrier. Robbie snorted when he noted the little girl, Elin, had been more fascinated by Sportacus' moustache than by his ears. It took her three days before she had worked up the courage to quickly reach out and touch one pointed end. Robbie had doubled over laughing at both their startled expressions and Stína had disapprovingly squawked at him that he ought to remember his manners. 

Upon noting the first dryad serenely combing through the young leaves of a willow, completely unperturbed by their presence Robbie realized why exactly Elin had been rather nonplussed by the Elf's delicately pointed ears. Their travels led them through a part of the Borderlands where Huldu and humans lived side by side. Resting his chin on his arms while laying on his stomach on the cushions at the rear of the ship Robbie watched the cautious naiads of the river peek from behind their cover of purple irises, ducking their heads under the water when they noted his eyes on them. Some of the more daring ones waved at shyly at him with their webbed hands and he lightheartedly waved back at them. 

The imps that played in the shallows of the river cackled uproariously as they splashed water at the longboat and their loud merrymaking echoed over the water. The helmsman threw them little quartz crystals to ensure their continued goodwill. Hobgoblins caught fish for dinner and nymphs danced to the music of the wind in the grassy meadows.

In that calmth and peacefulness Sportacus quickly grew restless. Stína had decided to pick her battles and between Sportacus going stir-crazy with inactivity and him discarding his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and him starting rowing to speed up the languid pace of their longboat, she knew which one she preferred. Which one Robbie preferred too. Discreetly shielded by his parasol Robbie watched the breeze tousle Sportacus' golden curls, lingered on the corded muscles in Sportacus' forearms, counted the freckles that soon appeared on his nose... All those wonderful Huldu around them but none as beautiful as Sportacus.

\-------

Their journey ended at the small town at the shore of the Great Lakes. Water as far as they eye could see and rumoured to be haunted by wyrms of old, no man dared to cross to the other side. Their kind ferryman directed them to an inn where they could arrange for a Mail Coach to take them around the lake. Upon finding it was not scheduled to leave until the next day they booked their rooms for the night.

Days of being constrained to a small boat had made Sportacus endearingly grumpy. Robbie smiled at his sighing, the way he almost seemed to be thrumming with excess energy. A short conversation with the innkeeper later Robbie thrust a crudely drawn map and a picnic basket at the Elf. 

\-------

The innkeeper had promised Robbie a an excellent chocolate-pie and a great view, he was right on both accounts. 

Robbie savoured every bite of the three layer sponge cake filled with the creamiest of chocolate mousse while lounging on a soft blanket and enjoyed the sight of Sportacus jumping over small streams, stretching to smell the blossom on the trees, seemingly following bumblebees and the Elf bending over to caress the soft petals of the tiny white flowers hidden in the long grass.

The shimmering emerald lake a few feet from where he was sitting was not bad either. 

Sprites peeked from behind the low hanging branches of the apple trees, their laughter tinkling in the air as the daringly came closer and closer. Robbie sneezed once, twice. The often praised benefits of fresh air had never agreed with him. 

A brief tickle between his shoulderblades and turning he saw one of the sprites dash away. It quickly returned, seemingly drawn to the colour of his dress.   
Nimble fingers once more reached out, stroked the softness of the taffeta, wide otherworldly eyes admired the lace of his bodice. Another sprite joined, embolded by Robbie's stillness. It tittered as it noted the fine broderie anglaise of his petticoat peeking out from beneath the hem of his dress, "Pretty human, beautiful human." It darted away then returned with a caressing hand, "pretty human."

"I'm not a human."

Gentle fingers patted at the folds of his skirt, a giggle, "Pretty human. He does not know." The sprite danced in the air, still entranced by the fabrics of his dress. Robbie frowned, "What do I not know?"

Two more dared to come closer, a cloud of flowerpetals swirling around them, "Soft." Their laughter light, "pretty, beautiful."

A shadow fell over them and they flitted away, "Alfur."

Sportacus sat down next to Robbie, clearly delighted by the small creatures. Robbie poured him a glass of honey-sweetened elderflower lemonade and watched Sportacus take in the scenery until Stína landed between them with a sharp cry for food.

\-------


	6. Chapter 6

Bright eyes smiling up at him as Sportacus offered his hand, carefully helped Robbie out of the carriage,"Wasn't that the most invigorating drive?!" 

It was most assuredly not. 

Robbie had hated every minute of their journey per Mail Coach. More than once he had wondered whether they'd veered off-road as the carriage lurched from side to side, violently jolted as rocks and branches on the road seemed to be no reason for the coach driver to slow down or simply steer around them. Not that there was much leeway to circumvent such obstacles as mere feet away from the wheels of their transport the gaping maw of a bloodcurdling deep abyss was waiting to devour them.  
Robbie had taken one ill-advised look out of the window and, handkerchief pressed to his mouth, had recoiled from the vivid vision of their carriage splintered in the deep, their broken bodies scattered on the sharp rocks. Glanni had often observed that Robbie's imagination was both a blessing and a curse with his penchant for dramatics. 

Knuckles white he'd kept a deathgrip on the handhold, losing his balance time and again as their carriage rattled onward. He wondered where they had lost Sportacus, the Elf had been seated on the roof when they had left and surely he would not have been able to keep his seating there. The knitting-needles of the tiny ancient granny seated opposite him more than once poked him in the stomach and he'd never been more grateful for the sturdiness of his corset as in this horrible day, in which being gored was but one of the many ways in which he might perish before ever reaching their destination. 

Unidentifiable shapes moved in the misty shadows between the pine-trees, glowing eyes and a sense of dread. Robbie breathed deeply, willed the nausea to subside. The elderly woman offered him a shiny apple and for one fevered moment he wondered if it was poisoned, whether it would be preferable to eat it and pass out for the rest of the trip. He smiled tightly at her and declined politely, wielded the manners Stína had so enthusiastically indoctrinated him with as a guise to appear to be holding it together.

\-----------

In a remarkable turn of events they made it to their lodgings alive. Snow-covered roofs, smoking chimneys and candlelight casting a golden glow through frosted windows. A small tightknit community which welcomed the diminutive woman Robbie had been travelling with home, making it seem as if she was everyone's mother, grandmother, great-grandmother or revered kitchenwitch . And perhaps she was.

Their accommodations were run by a talkative gentleman with an impressive moustache who in quick succession offered them a hot meal, warm baths, generous drinks, as much comforters as their hearts desired and... reindeer? Robbie wondered for a moment whether he was mistaken in his translation but Sportacus eyes lit up as Robbie relayed the man's words to him. 

At Sportacus' cue Robbie asked to be shown to whatever means of transport the innkeeper had offered them and the man led them to his stables where a small herd of strange animals was dozing in the musky warmth or placidly chewing their hay. Keeping his distance from intimidating antlers and big hooves Robbie watched Sportacus fearlessly go over to the animals, scratch them behind their ears and murmur softly at them as he stroked their soft fur, soon attracting the interest of the entire herd. 

Hovering behind Robbie clearly saw the interest of the inkeeper in a gentleman being this familiar with these northern draught animals, the moment the man noticed Sportacus' ears and the subsequent shift in his demeanor. Wary, watchful. 

_He's not like that_ , Robbie wanted to say, _Sportacus is not like that._

He kept his tongue, keenly aware of their dependence of the man's continued goodwill. They could not afford to spark a disagreement, they needed him to rent to them wanted they to continue their journey. 

And maybe Sportacus was not but was Robbie himself not trying to escape marriage to a Huldu? 

He kept his eyes down, quietly followed them back to the inn and closed the deal feeling like a coward. 

Over dinner Sportacus quietly told Robbie about the winters up in the north, when he'd been younger and lived with his family. There had been many reindeer in their village, livestock as common as cows were in Robbie's town. Sportacus never was one for many words but now, in the low lighting of the room he spoke at length about his parents, his brothers, the little town he came from.

It felt almost overwhelmingly intimate to Robbie and he quietly sipped his hot cocoa and watched Sportacus.

\-----------

The innkeeper's daughter, a blond, dark-eyed beauty approached him shyly, offered to help take care of Robbie's dress, launder and press it. Extended the offer to Sportacus blouse and trousers. Not the vest, she stressed, she was not familiar with the fabric it was made from and she was loath to ruin it. The suffix was what made him accept and come morning, freshly dressed, he awkwardly gifted her a pair of amethyst earrings, the purple a perfect shade to draw attention to her eyes and accentuate the pleasing contrast between her fair skin and her dark hair. She wanted to refuse, cited it to be too much but Robbie shook his head, folded her fingers over the jewelry while desperately searching for words to convey how precious her kindness, her rare knowledge was.  
Did not even try to begin describing how the subtle smell of lavender calmed him, how he felt as if his battered armour had been put to rights again.

She smiled, laid her hand on top of his, her eyes flickering over to Sportacus who was waiting near the door, was watching Robbie fondly, proudly. 

Her warning was almost inaudible, "Be careful, Elves are tricksters, deceivers." 

Robbie shook his head, "Not this one. He is... He is..." 

A look of understanding in her eyes, a small pat on his hand, "He is in your heart." 

\-----------

With the blessings of swiftness and safety in their travels they left at the early light of day. Faint mist between the trees and the world quiet except for the hooves of the reindeer crunching in the snow, the jingle of the small copper bells on their harnesses. 

It was cold enough that Robbie could see his breath in the air and he bundled up in layers of blankets and furs, dozed a little in their blissful warmth. Sportacus was standing on the sledrunnners behind him, humming some tune as he took them through the mountain pass. The sun slowly rising over the horizon painted the world in soft colours, gold and blues and purples.

Come mid-morning Stína had huddled up with Robbie, her feathers puffed up she came to rest against his heart. Sportacus had stopped then, his cheeks red with cold, eyes bright, the dark fur hood of his borrowed coat contrasting wonderfully with his blond curls. This kind of environment suited him, Robbie mused while Sportacus made sure they were properly tucked in. 

The old lands were beautiful and peaceful in moments like this.

\-----------


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't sleep, had been tossing and turning in his berth for hours now. 

Their ship was rolling on the waves of the tempestuous sea as the wind howled and thunder cracked but it was not the storm raging that kept him wide awake.

No, it was the turmoil in his head that made him sigh and, turning on his other side, he closed his eyes once more.

_Sportacus on his knees before him, fingers slipping on the fastenings of Robbie's garter, knuckles brushing softly against the sensitive skin of Robbie's inner thigh._

His eyes shot open, heat suffusing his cheeks and the air in his cabin, his safe cocoon for the last few days, suddenly stifling. Heart pounding in his chest he listened to the creaking of the ship as its make was tested by the elements. 

_Sportacus brushing Robbie's wet hair out of his eyes. Sportacus' breath warm on his neck as he undid button after button. A hand on the small of his back as Sportacus loosened the laces of his corset._

He was short of breath, abruptly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his berth. He bit his lip. 

_Sportacus eyes on his mouth, a gentle touch and Robbie's lips parting ever so lightly._

He stood, left the cabin for the first time since coming aboard and went to find something to occupy himself with, to distract himself from those scandalous memories.

\------

They'd made it though the mountainpass and had bartered their means of transportation for one more suited to the lowlands. The promise of a horse out in a meadow close by and they'd set off, found a peaceful grazing grey mare waiting for them. It had nickered softly at them, dark eyes watchful as they'd passed though the gate and had trudged through the long grass. Robbie had sneezed time and again as the seeds of dandelions had tickled his nose. 

Sportacus had given him a handkerchief he'd had tucked close to his heart and Robbie had recognized it as one he'd embroidered himself. Sea Holy, as blue as the Elf's eyes. Eyes that had smiled at him, laughterlines around them as they watched Robbie warily approach the horse and address it as awkwardly and formally as he'd greet a client who'd come to collect a commission. It had docily waited as Sportacus helped Robbie settle in the saddle and had handed him the reigns. 

And then it had bolted through the open gate, hooves seemingly never touching the ground. 

Robbie had clung to it for dear life as not to fall off, had tightened his hold on the reigns. And then the reigns had tightened in return, the leather cutting through Robbie's gloves, shredding the palms of his hands and crushing his fingers, mangling them until he'd screamed in pain. The wind whipping around them as they'd galloped over the rocky terrain at a neck-breaking speed and yet the horse never stumbled, never slowed it's pace. Tears streaming down his face and the glimmer of a placid lake right in front of them sending hope though him. Surely the horse had to stop at the water's edge.

Hooves splashing through the shallows.

And then it dragged Robbie down deep into the darkness. 

Cold, so cold, the shock of the freezing waters numbing, making him forget his struggle for a moment. A moment in which he ran out of air, lungs screaming and his mind filled with terror. 

Foul water in his mouth, in his lungs. 

And then the reigns slackening and releasing him. A strong arm around his waist and up, up. The first gasp of air painful, coughing and thrashing. A desperate struggle to the shore and Robbie's wet skirts plastered around his legs,weighing him down as scrambled to get away from that dark dangerous water. 

Away from the water, fighting against hands that had dragged him to safety, held him from escaping now. He needed to get away, further away from that deadly water. He needed to...

"Robbie! Robbie! Robbie please!"

Pain in Sportacus' voice and suddenly all fight left Robbie, he halted his panicked flight. His knees giving out he crumpled to the ground. 

Sportacus fell to his knees next to him, blood dripping to the ground as he reached out, "You're safe. You're safe." His voice was nothing more than a whisper and Robbie did not know which one of them the reassurance was meant for. 

Sportacus tugged off his necktie, tearing it in his haste. Dipped it into a crystal clear puddle at their side. A trembling hand cupping Robbie's cheek, a sting as Sportacus wiped at the scrapes there with infinite gentleness. Dabbed at his split lip. Robbie numbly let Sportacus tilt his face this way and that, teeth chattering as shock set in and a chill settled into his bones. Held still as Sportacus brushed his wet hair out his eyes and uncomprehending watched as Sportacus' blue eyes narrowed, then widened in surprise. 

\------

He rotated the crankshaft a few times to ensure that the crank sprockets were installed correctly and replaced the covering at the back of the engine. The work had settled him somewhat, the world of steel and cogs an ordered one. With time and patience he'd sanded away the rust, had greased the gears and replaced the oil. Everything in place and while his hands build up the Scotch boiler the turmoil in his head had been silent. But now, nearly finished and with no water to fill the tank and no coal on board to fire up the furnaces his work came to a halt. His stomach growled and he wondered how long he'd been out of it. With a groan he stretched, wiped his hands on a cloth. 

Robbie yelped as plate was set on top of the covering in front of him, startled he clutched at his chest when he found Sportacus right beside him, face half hidden in the shadows of the dim light of the boiler room.

Sportacus looked tired but his eyes were bright, kind as always, "The men came to watch you work, they want to thank you later. They've gone to sleep now." His accent curled around his words.

Robbie hadn't noticed anyone coming or going, wondered time it was.

"It's late. Or early."

Sportacus gestured at the sandwiches on the plate and suddenly ravenous Robbie did not even bother with checking for dastardly hidden vegetables. 

Sportacus was quiet beside him as Robbie ate, waited for him to finish before asking, 

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm....good I think."

As Robbie spoke the words he felt the truth in them, he was feeling good, the horrors of their encounter with the Nykur fading to the distance and other complicated feelings coming to the foreground. 

"Yes," he repeated, "I'm feeling good."

His eye fell on the bandage around Sportacus' hand. His stomach clenched as he was reminded of what Sportacus had done for him, what he had sacrificed. Years of his life, freely offered, to entice the Nykur to let go of Robbie. 

He nearly reached out to cradle that hand in his own, wanted to unwrap those bandages to verify that the cut was healing. He did not, stared at that strong hand with pain in his heart.  
Sportacus seemed lost in thought, rubbed his thumb over the white cloth in a soothing motion and Robbie was reminded of the feeling of that same thumb softly caressing his cheek. 

His cheeks heated when he remembered what else those hands had done. 

He had been too numb back then, the horror of almost drowning blanking out the world around him.  
But now, here, he remembered, felt the stirrings of something inside that almost scared him. No, not scaring. Thrilling. Heart racing he dared a quick glance at the Elf beside him. 

\------

He'd been bruised and bleeding and upon discovering the healing qualities of the pool Sportacus had wet his necktie in, the Elf had urged him to step into the warm waters. 

Robbie had moved in a haze, had dully followed Sportacus gentle instructions as the Elf carefully helped him out of his sodden clothes. The heavy wet fabric weighed him down, clung suffocatingly to his body. His bruised and battered hands had uselessly fumbled with tiny mother of pearls buttons, white-hot pain at every movement. 

Sportacus had stilled him, had quietly asked Robbie to turn around so he could help. He undid the dozens of buttons and, breath hitching, had slid the sodden garment of Robbie's shoulders. He'd steadied Robbie with a warm hand on the small of his back as he'd unlaced Robbie's corset. It had not helped his still laboured breathing, every lungful of air painful. 

His petticoats tangled around his ankles and and Sportacus had knelt down to patiently untie his shoelaces, the knots seemingly unconquerable as the water had tightened them. Sportacus' hand on Robbie's ankle as he slid the boot off. And then he'd hesitated, hands stilling for a moment before lifting up the hem of his chemise. Fingers skirting over the lacy edge of his silk stockings and the tips of his ears turning red as he sought to unfasten the little bows that held them up. 

Robbie had stepped out of the pile of constraints, had sunk into the hot spring, uncaring then of the way his undergarments clung to his body, the water turning them nearly translucent.

He did not know how long he had stayed into that soothing warmth. He remembered huddling close to the fire Sportacus had build up, Sportacus' coat around his shoulders and Stina quietly at his side. 

The familiar had rushed off as soon as she had seen the backwards hooves of the horse, had endeavored to get to the ironholding mountains. A shard of iron through the monster's heart would kill it and against all feasible hope of returning in time to save Robbie's life she had pushed herself beyond her limits.

There was a fragmented memory of Stina returning with the real horse. The paralyzing fear at the thought of getting in the saddle and then Sportacus pulling him in his arms. The Elf had ridden the horse with him, Robbie side-sadled and the steady beat of Sportacus' heart grounding him as he rested his head against the Elf's chest. 

Sportacus had negotiated passage on a ship and they had left the old lands behind. Robbie had holed up in his cabin, had bundled up in layers and layers of blankets as the days passed in a haze and his nights were filled with nightmares. And then he'd remembered.

\------

Robbie did not know which one of them had moved, or perhaps they both had, but when he dared another glance at Sportacus he found the Elf so close by that their shoulders nearly touched. A flex of his hand and his fingers brushed against Sportacus'. The soft caress of Sportacus' knuckles grazing the back of his own hand in return. 

The sudden tolling of the ship's bell startled them apart and, as if he was reminded of the lateness of the hour Sportacus yawned. Robbie laughed, warm and fond, "You really should go to sleep."

It seemed like Sportacus wanted to protest but another yawn and he accepted defeat. Picking up Robbie's abandoned plate he made for the door, held it open for Robbie like the gentleman he was, "After you." 

Robbie smiled at him, 

"Good night Sportacus, sweet dreams."

Robbie slept without nightmares for the first time that night and dreamed of warmth and safety and kind blue eyes.

\------


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at [Lazylazersparks'](https://lazylazersparks.tumblr.com/post/614047433826140160/around-the-world-in-eighty-days) awesome art, that dress!! 

Humming softly to himself Robbie pinned the violet trim in place. He'd cast a critical eye over his outfit. His dress had been through a lot, some wear was beginning to show. It was not meant for a journey like this Robbie had not spared a thought to change into something more appropriate in his haste to catch up with Sportacus. 

Pockets, he had decided, his dress needed pockets. They had once again nearly lost their valises and while he had taken to storing the jewelry and gemstones meant for bartering on his body, there were some other items that he was also loath to go without. He cast a critical eye over fraying cuffs, mentally working out how to alter them and where to place some colourful accents to divert one's eye from irrepairable damage to the fabric. 

Something that fell on the cooler side of the colour spectrum to compliment the warm burgundy taffeta.... His fingers stilled as he remembered how Sportacus had wrapped his warm coat around Robbie's shoulders when making their way to the coast on horseback. Red and blue had bled together at the edge of his vision, a violet shimmer that encompassed the safety that was Sportacus' sheltering arms. 

Decided on the colour he'd set to work and now, regarding the result of his meticulous needlework he nodded to himself. The violet muslin made for a pleasing contrast, the ruche delicately gathered and mischievously peeking out at cuffs, dancing at the lining of the pockets in an almost flirtatious manner. 

That sense of security remembered with every stitch and the whimsical notion that it might serve as a spell of sorts, grant him some courage, made him frown down at his work. 

He'd never be brave.

But for Sportacus... at Sportacus' side...

\---------

The blue skies had shifted to grey with a promise of snow in the air. But for now it painted the world in monochrome: jetblack beaches, frosty cliffs and, in matching colours, funny looking birds that gleefully dove down from them into the dark waters leaving whitecap waves in their wake. A world of icy plains, emptiness as far as the eye could see. No soul had chosen to make this forsaken land their home except for the few who dwelt near the coastline. 

Rugged faces and helpful hearts as they knew they all depended on each other for survival. They'd shaken their heads at the two determined strangers who had come with the foolish notion to cross the deathly outback. Seeing how they could not be persuaded to turn back the way they came the small community had gathered around and had presented them with a most peculiar means of transport; a ship that sailed on ice.  
The ice boat had the wooden hull they'd grown familiar with, but underneath two runners were attached keeping the bulk away from the ground making it seem like a cross between a soft-water vessel and a sleigh. With it's two sails it was able reach great speeds across the frozen lakes. 

Robbie was highly intrigued by the ingenious concept, marveled at the applied physics and quietly did some deductions and calculations on how thrust was to be achieved to get and keep the vessel moving. The islanders explained in detail, answering Robbie's questions with an enthusiasm equal to which they were posed with. The small group of men, pleased to have found an appreciative and intelligent student offered the two of them lodgings for the night. 

They generously shared smoked fish and smoky drinks and told tall tales and beloved legends as they crowded around the blazing fire in the evening. It was surprisingly comfortable to be surrounded by so many of them for most of the day, Robbie thought as he translated back and forward for Sportacus who was sitting quietly by his side. The conversation flowing almost effortless as these men valued those they met by their merits, looked for connections and shared interests. 

He found Sportacus looking at him time and again with pride and fondness in his eyes and it never failed to make him blush, lower his gaze but then shyly look up through his eyelashes. Those blue eyes on him, their expression changing into something... something Robbie could not read. 

A moment in which he was caught in that gaze, unable to look away, until one of the men demanded his attention again with a goodnatured clap on his shoulder. 

\---------

Ice sailing was cold for one thing, the wind nipping at every exposed piece of skin. They'd bundled up in layers and layers, had been outfitted with furlined mittens and hoods. And still the frost threatened to numb them if they did not move around the small boat. 

For another, Robbie found himself unexpectedly good at it and it was exhilarating. Sportacus worked the rigging and Robbie did the steering, had discovered after some trial and error that he had a right feel for angles, speed and where to shift his weight for counterbalance. Stina had sat at the bow for a short while but after some high-pitched screaming about them going too fast she'd taken off and chosen to follow. 

The speed was exhilarating, their ship aptly called Skychaser, and Robbie laughed in delight, his smile wide and toothy and his eyes shining. Found Sportacus smiling right back at him, both yelling directions at eachother to be heard over the wind. The worked well together, bickered goodnatured over the proper use of terms as they'd nearly veered off-course when Robbie did not know his port from his starboard.

"Can't you just say left or right?!!" he'd yelled as he narrowly avoided a snowdrift and Sportacus had laughed so hard he'd nearly lost his balance. 

Onward and onward, the sun turning the frozen lakes to white crystal and the silvery belt of stars luminous in the dark nightskies. Robbie thought he heard wolves howling in the distance but never saw a trace of them, just the ragged ribs of the giants of old poking through the ice. Remnants of a world that could no longer be. 

Just the two of them in a world where they seemed to fly.

\---------


	9. Chapter 9

The men had told them to look for the reindeer-herders, they could give them directions for their next stretch of their journey. With their colourful clothes they stood out starkly from the white world they'd made their own. Small of statue and dark of eyes, the slight slant to their eyes and finely pointed tip of their ears whispering about mixed ancestry. Warm and comfortably dressed on white furs and wool dyed in many shades of red, the copper bells they'd decorated themselves with tinkling softly in the breeze. 

Robbie recognized the motives on their knitted mittens and scarves as akin to those of the kobolds of the woodlands. Sprites who were benevolent to those who valued home and hygge, powerful tricksters who defended those under their guardianship from those who came to disturb that peace. Robbie supposed this nomadic way of life was a home of sorts, undisturbed by intruders and foreign influences. The old traditions were trusted and treasured. 

Robbie found that they were not ignorant of the world beyond their shores though, they were well-informed and curious about a way of living they'd chosen to set themselves apart from. In order to renounce something, one of the elders explained, you have to understand it first, hold it up to one's values. And thus they were little surprised about their arrival at their impermanent settlement, children hurrying over and running curious fingers over hull of their ship.

The Ice Ship, the called it as they gazed at it with wide eyes and Sportacus smiled at that, told Robbie the tale of a flying ship, made of pure ice. A hero who'd set out to win the heart of princess and who was assisted by the spirits of old as he honoured the traditional ways.

Blue Elf, they called Sportacus as they dragged him off to join in their games. Sportacus winked at Robbie as he did a hero-pose, hands on his hips and the wind playing with his curls. Red-cheeked and with snow in his hair his eyes seemed even bluer, he looked every inch the otherworldy hero who was proving himself to be worthy of the hand of a fairytale princess. Some of the mothers who were watching over their children seemed to agree, jostled Robbie to join in the theatrics as they playfully joked that the poor hero seemed to have temporarily misplaced the object of his affections and could Robbie please go and help him out?

It made him stammer excuses, ears red as he shied away, and picking up on his discomfort they teased him no more. With maternal protectiveness they drew him back in their midst, plied him with sweet bread and a warm drink that smelled like pinetrees but tasted like the comfort of a rainy afternoon curled up with a book near the fire. Robbie suspected that there was alcohol in it as his mind provided him with that particular description of it's taste. 

It díd relax him however and trying his hand at their interesting way of knitting Robbie found himself tell them how they'd found themselves on this particular journey, what was at stake. The women sighed in unison, proclaimed themselves to be Robbie's aides for this part of their venture. This awkward endearing human whose love for the Elf he was travelling with was clear for any bystander to see. 

And when Robbie spun around with Sportacus that evening, sharing in their bright laughter as they danced, they saw the looks the send eachother, the way their hands lingered. And the next days, as Sportacus helped Robbie aboard their magical ship, a protective hand on the small of Robbie's back and no attention to anyone else besides him they nodded in satisfaction. This Elf would fight for the one he loved and, like all the heroes of old, he would conquer all hardships, vanquish all evil and be rewarded with what his heart desired most.

For this was the way of life as it was since they days of old. 

\-------------


	10. Chapter 10

It was quiet, too quiet. No birdsong, no leaves rustling in the wind, not even the sound of their own footsteps. The black knots on the silverwhite bark of the birches like hundreds of eyes that followed their every step. Watching, waiting... and when they'd be lulled into a false sense of security...

Sportacus shivered, tightened his arm around Robbie's waist. Robbie was warm at his side, so warm. It reassured him somewhat. 

Stína circled them once and Sportacus did not miss the glint of her sharp beak, the way her eyes narrowed at him. And then she flapped her wings almost lazily, rose up high above the stifling mist that shrouded them. Sportacus wished he could follow her. 

Fifteen miles they were told, fifteen miles to the next village. Their path led them through a frozen marshland, water lapping at both sides at their narrow, slippery trail. A thin layer of ice over the treacherous puddles that were hidden by whitefrosted moss and they'd both slipped more than once, had barely kept their balance as they stepped into freezing ankle-deep water that seeped through their shoes, numbed their toes. The smell of decay, rotting leaves and halfsubmerged trees. And mist, mist that hid the skies, the sun from their sight. Mist that drifted like a tattered veil between the trees, curled around their ankles and made it hard to see where their path ended and the wetlands lay hidden. 

And in the corner of his eye, always just out of sight, things seemed to move, a sense of a soundless rustling and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Time and distance distorted and he had no idea how long they'd been walking, how far they had gotten. 

A ripple in the water and he tensed, drew Robbie closer, his eyes scanning over the water, heart in his throat. If they came.. if they came for Robbie...

"Sportacus!"" it sounded impatient as if Robbie had been trying to get his attention for some time. Eyes wide he turned his head, saw the dancing light over Robbie's shoulder. In a desperate move he spun them around, put himself between it and Robbie and pulled him closer, hid his face in Robbie's neck. They would not take him, they would not... A strong hand wrenched at his shoulder, another pushed at his chest, "Sportacus, what the.." He tightened his grip but Robbie struggled harder and then a smack on his cheek, a burning sting. Robbie's eyes wide and shocked. One hand still on Sportacus shoulder but no longer trying to get away, holding on to him instead,

"Sportacus, what..." A flash of irritation on his face and Robbie whirled around, 

"You," an angry finger pointing at the light, "you, go away! I'm done with you. Scram, go away!" The light danced in place as if unsure what just happened and Robbie scowled at it, made an impatient shooing motion with his hand, "Bye bye now." It moved a few feet backwards then hung in the air, rocking slightly from side to side.

Robbie muttered something, tugged his mitten off and rooted around in his pockets. A whirring sound and then a steady beam of light which Robbie pointed at the light that wavered above the misty waters, "Go away!" The crossness of his voice made Sportacus take an involuntary step back and Robbie's hand shot out, grabbed him by the collar of his coat, "Not you!" His eyes never left the squirming light and after a long moment it visibly wilted under his irritable stare. Sportacus mouth fell open as he watched the light back down and then fade from sight. 

Robbie flicked off the torch and grumbled under his breath then suddenly seemed to realize the untoward hold he had on Sportacus and let go as if burned.

Sportacus cast a look over Robbie's shoulder but there was no sign of the light returning and... "You're incredible Robbie." An almost wild laugh as all the tension and nervousness that had build up during their trek through the marshlands fell away and then Sportacus took a shuddering breath., "That was..."

"Yes, what wás that? You have been on edge ever since we set out." Robbie's tone was cautious, his eyes full of concern and when faced with that Sportacus felt like...felt like...

Ears warm he stared at the ground and self-consciously muttered, "Muruith." 

"Muru.. Spirit Lights?!"

Sportacus flushed at the incredulity in Robbie's voice and shuffled his feet. 

"Sportacus, do you believe in Spirit Lights?" Robbie sounded so incredibly gentle that all of a sudden Sportacus felt like crying and he shook his head, dared not look up. A soft hand on his shoulder and there was Robbie, looking awkwardly determined and clearly without a clue what to do next.   
Sportacus huffed a laugh as the absurdity of the situation sank in, "No, no I do not believe in Muruith. But I was the youngest of ten brothers and my bræður.." His brothers had told him ghost stories, souls of the death that came to lead wanderers astray, had left him terrified and unable to sleep with their details about the horrible end these poor souls befell. And when he'd seen the marsh fires, the cold dark water...

"You nearly drowned, that Nykur nearly.." His breath hitched and he could not...

"Oh." A strong hand found his, long fingers curled around his and held on tightly. 

"Oh Sportacus," soft as a sigh and Sportacus blinked against the sting in his eyes, "That Nykur nearly drowned you and I couldn't... you..."

A gentle hand tenderly wiped away his tears, "I'm here, you saved me. I'm here."

"You're safe."

"Always with you."

\-----------


	11. Chapter 11

Stína fit right in, Robbie thought sourly as the familiar and the old cronies cackled conspiratorially. He did not like the way their shrewd eyes appraised him, he liked the looks they gave Sportacus even less. 

"Robbie, sweetheart, come here," Stína waved in a commanding way and he shuffled forward, held his valise as a shield in front of him.

"Yes, he is fair alright, aren't you laddie?" A murmur of approval and when Robbie looked at Sportacus for help he just found the Elf nodding in agreement. The whole bench of women broke into guffaws at Robbie's blush and tittered among themselves.

"But is he, you know, unspoiled?" Robbie wished for the ground to swallow him up, blushed a fiery red and refused to meet anyone's eye. Missed Stína's scandalized gasp and her smacking the ancient fisherman who'd quietly sat smoking his pipe up till now, with her umbrella. 

Her ear-piercing screech of, "How dare you cast aspersion's on my godson's virtue!" was unfortunately harder to miss. Her indignant, "Of course he is pure.. of heart," was followed up by equally mortifying murmurs of, "Why?" "What as waste, look at him." 

Robbie turned towards the innocently sparkling lake, wished for the water serpent to come and devour him now. It surely could not be worse than this ordeal. Valiantly resisting the urge to march over to it and just be done with he tuned back into them nosily interrogating Sportacus,

"And what about you laddie?"

"No.. No.. I've never.....kissed anyone." There was a horrendous cackling and Sportacus blushes till the tips of his ears.

"That's not what she asked."

Sportacus was a braver man than Robbie was, squared his shoulders and met the expectant line of weathered faces head on, " No, I'm qualified to go with him."

\----------

When asking about travel arrangements they'd been referred to some truly ancient women who sat on their bench as if they were the Norns of legend and who watched the world go by. They looked old enough to have been at the dawn of time themselves and what little of the tales and histories of their little town they did not know was not worthy to be remembered. 

A water serpent was rumoured to live in these waters, devouring anyone who dared to try cross the lake. Well, everyone but a maiden fair and true. And, they added after some debate about the man in question, someone called Ulf or Davyn, who, upon hearing that his fiancee laid dying, crossed the lake while praying to the gods, sang his plea to let her live, and the gods chose to let him live. It might also have been Eskil. At this point of the argument Stína had set herself down, energetically flapped her hand at Robbie to keep his distance and began to whisper furtively, needling the women for exact details. 

\----------

They couldn't afford to detour, the nearest town was 90 miles away which they'd have to cover by foot and they'd never make it home in time. 

So fair and true they'd set out in their small rowing boat as the small community made an offering in the hope of distracting the water serpent. The village but a speck on the shore, a cool and pleasant breeze sending ripples across the water but otherwise the surface of the lake remained undisturbed. Sportacus showed no sign of tiring and gingerly Robbie turned to see how far they still had to go. The sun reflected on the water, made it hard to see where land began, turning back he wanted ask Sportacus. And then, in the wake of their small boat, the waters parted and Robbie desperately grasped for anything to hold on to as the waves nearly capsized their boat. 

Water sluicing of a gaping maw, a double row of sharp teeth, the stench of rotting fish overwhelming. Glistening scales and it just kept rising, towered over their small ship. Sportacus was shouting at him, frantically implored him to sing and dumbly Robbie stared at him, words of every song he had ever known forgotten. 

The beast's eyes were on him and he couldn't... Its petrifying gaze was drawn away and now the monster's attention was on Sportacus who was desperately trying to sing, his voice quavering as he lacked the talent. The beast shook his head, its maw spreading wide as it reared back and Robbie... 

remembered.

Steadying himself on the stern he put himself in front of Sportacus, right in the monster's line of sight and sang the lullaby Glanni had sung for him when he had been but a little boy. He felt Sportacus clasp his hand, drew strength from it. Voice wavering and cracking and then steadying, gaining in volume until it rang clear over the waters. A goodnight to the sun and the flowers and a wish for the stars to illuminate his dreams.  
The serpent held still, its terrifying black eyes on Robbie. The song ended and for a long moment the world was still. 

Then movement, from the corner of his eyes Robbie saw the twisting body of the serpent break through the surface of the water in several places, circle around their boat. Sportacus quietly urged him to go on and shakily he started in on an old ballad, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on his breathing as he sang. 

He sang and sang and Sportacus called out pieces of lyrics when he could not think of the next song. More often than not they were incorrect but it helped him nonetheless. Sportacus had surreptitiously started rowing after some time and the beast had not brought them to a halt, left their ship undestroyed. Robbie had opened his eyes after a while, found he the serpent's attention riveted on him as it followed their ship. He wondered who lured who to their death, was he the irresistible siren or the prey instead? His voice grew hoarse but he dared not stop, dared not look away. Prayed to the gods that there was but one of these serpents. 

And then their boat ran aground and Sportacus slung their valises over his shoulder, grabbed Robbie by the hand and pulled him with him, splashing through the shallows and running to the safety of the higher ground. A safe distance away their legs had no longer the strength to carry them any further and exhausted they sunk to the ground. 

The serpent was still there, it's tail thrashing in the water as it nudged at their now halfsunken boat. It cried forlornly, sounded almost mournful. Robbie watched as it seemed to look for something, sadly keened when it searched in vain. 

"It's lonely," he realized. Sportacus made an inquisitive sound and Robbie shook the sand from his skirts as he stood, "It is alone." 

The serpent wailed softly and Robbie suddenly felt sorry for it. The creature was all alone, stuck in this lake. Companionless and in pain and feared. 

Feeling saddened he looked back at Sportacus, found the same sorrow on the Elf's face. Sportacus nodded at him and Robbie walked back to the beach. The serpent had spotted him, it's dark eyes on him and Robbie gave an awkward little wave. And then he sang a lullaby, soothing and sweet. Sang until night fell and the first stars shone silvery bright on the calm water. Sportacus stood beside him and they watched the serpent dive down into the waters and disappear from sight. 

They waited but it did not resurface and as the moon rose they left the beach never to return. 

\----------


	12. Chapter 12

There was... there was a fire. Blazing hot, sparks dancing in the nightsky. It was cold now, a blizzard raged around them. There were voices howling in the wind, furious and vengeful and yet he felt safe. 

There had been other voices. Singing, ethereal and cruel. Vicious laughter. Chanting in a wild language, faint as if it came from far away and yet threatening close. 

Beauty in decay, horror that came with jewel studded shackles.

Stormy blue eyes that were wide with fear. 

Snow whited out the world around and yet they seemed to fly, no answer came when he asked where they were going. They did not slow down.

\---------

He woke again, the world less hazy around him. He found himself wrapped up in warm furs, protected from the freezing cold. A frightening storm around him and yet he, the sled he was in, remained untouched. Robbie craned his neck and saw that it was drawn by wild horses, their eyes as dark as the deep frozen pools around them. 

There were resentful whispers, cries of outrage but on the icy plains was not a soul to be seen. They seemed to come from the air and Robbie looked up. Frost spirits, safeguarding his sled with a ferociousness as if an army from the underworld were after them. No, not... Something else was in pursuit, nightmares and undying terror... 

Panic clawing at his throat Robbie turned to see behind him. 

Sportacus. 

Deep shadows under his eyes and knuckles white where he held the reins the Elf looked exhausted. Seeing Robbie awake he let not up the punishing pace, "Just a little longer, then we are there."

"Where?"

"Safe."

\---------

Sportacus had been there, rising from the flames. Iron burning his flesh as he'd wrenched at the chains that had held Robbie down. Robbie had watched as from afar, poison dulling his mind, making him acquiescent to follow the Fae-lord in death. A sacrificial burning to let him join his new master, allowing him to serve him for all eternity. Was this not what this lord deserved, what he was owed? 

They'd bestowed him this honour, their dark eyes shining as they whispered their dark promises in his ear. Their glamours taking their hold more and more of him with every word, running through his veins like the sweetest venom. Mouths curling in wicked laughter as they'd bedecked him in traditional jewelry, the sharp-edged adornments piercing in his flesh.

He remembered laying down, gazing up at the silvery bright stars.

Flickering shadows. 

And then flames and brightness as fire blazed to life all around him.

\---------


	13. Chapter 13

Stína had known Robbie since he had been but a babe, had been there when Glanni had brought him home. She had rocked his cradle in her bird form by hopping from side to side. Had seen his first smile, it had been for her when she had brought him a bright yellow sunflower. He'd sneezed first but then laughed, his pudgy hands grasping for the brightness. It had been unnatural, a Fae valuing flowers above the shiny jewels that hung on a mobile above his crib. Robbie had only started to show interest in it when Glanni had charmed it to mirror the constellations and their shooting stars.

\---------

Her little boy, a descendant from one of the oldest and noblest houses. Awkward and brilliant and so very very bright. She'd wanted the best of life for him, a future where he would not have to trouble himself with domestic details. So she'd observed life at court, had seen what the human princes and consorts concerned themselves with. How, unhindered by common responsibilities, they were free to pursuit their interests and, with all the resources they could desire at their command, accomplished marvelous things. And that was she desired most for her godson. 

Now she'd learned that life at the Shadow Court was a distorted reflection from all that. She'd carelessly spoken Robbie's name and the Fae of these lands had found them and claimed Robbie for their own. A bride, they'd said, a worthy bride for their lord. Bound to him in life. 

They had not mentioned that it was Robbie's life. Tied to a dead Fae lord and doomed to follow him to the afterlife, serve him there from all eternity. Unable to escape, unable to die, not even through a desperate act. A fate much worse than death itself and Robbie nearly... nearly...

Stína had lived in the world of men, had been exposed to their morals and world views and thought them to be surely less civilized than the noble Fae houses of old. With age came wisdom after all.

She had never suspected the Unseen Ones to be cruel, heartless. Never imagined the Fair Ones to commit such atrocious acts and revel in their savagery.

But now she realized that Sportacus hád known. Had been aware what Robbie accepting one of the marriage proposals would entail. 

Robbie had not, not fully, she was sure Glanni had kept as much as he could from Robbie, had, in a way, tried to protect him. Had found a way out. A quest, he'd said, to satisfy the Old Courts, honour their traditions. A trial to ensure them of the worthiness of the one championing for Robbie's hand in marriage. 

Clever and devious Glanni. 

\---------

Sportacus had to keep to the terms of the agreement, but she had not. So she had raised a storm to shield them as they fled, had called on the Frost Spirits to help them. They did not answer to a mere familiar but since the dawn of time these elementals had been allies to the Elves, and though Sportacus could not plead for their protection, his heritage kept them safe. 

The Fae would not, could not follow them in this harsh world of ice.

She looked at Sportacus as they drove on and on in the calmth of the center of the storm. Sportacus who had been prepared to give his own life to save Robbie. Stormy eyes on a destination only he could see and scars that ran like lightening across the palms of his hands. 

No one more worthy, she thought. 

\---------


	14. Chapter 14

"Shhh, little sips. You're safe now sonur minn." 

A cup of honeyed tea was pressed to his lips and the cool drink soothed his parched mouth, eased his headache a little. 

He blinked slowly, found the lights in the room dimmed. An older woman was kneeling at his side, the silver in her hair gleaming in the candlelight. Robbie was certain that he had never seen her before in his life and yet she looked familiar somehow.

And then she smiled and he knew, "You're Sportacus mother." 

Her blue eyes as kind as her son's she nodded at him, "I am. How are you feeling dear heart?" Her accent strong as it curled around her words.

The affection was warm in her voice but he wanted... wanted.... 

"What happened? Where is Sportacus?"

\------------

Sportacus had brought him home, to his family. He had not rested, changed out the horses time and again and kept going. And only when they'd reached the small town where he was born, when they'd crossed the threshold of his family home had he breathed easier. No longer looked over his shoulder but still refused to let go off Robbie's wrist. 

The Elves were overjoyed to see Sportacus after so long. There were so many of them, loud and enthusiastic and Robbie shrunk away from all that energy until his back hit the wall.

He did not understand their language, did not know what Sportacus told them. Animated gestures and ringing laughter and the room seemed to close in on him. The light were too bright and the fire blazing too hot and...

he could not breathe. 

He hunched in on himself, darkness at the edge of his vision and ringing in his ears as he blindly sought for something to hold on to. Something shattered on the ground as he clumsily knocked his hand into it. 

He could not breathe. 

His legs gave out and back to the wall he slid to the ground. Cut the palm of his hand on the shards of whatever it was he had broken. He blinked, watched his blood stain the cuff of his dress an even deeper red. 

He could not breathe. His head spun and spots danced in his vision. 

A strong hand on his shoulder, a dearly familiar voice telling him to stay awake.

And then the world seemed to fall away, and all was quiet.

\------------

The world was muted and hazily he wondered if he was dreaming as he felt as if he was floating. Sportacus' mother cupped his jaw as if he was a little boy, gently rubbed her thumb over his cheek-bone,"You fainted. Sleep some more my dear." She moved to the side a little and he saw Sportacus curled up in a chair near the fireplace, sound asleep. He looked pale, gaunt, even in sleep a frown on his face. 

"You've pushed yourselves too hard. Rest, you're safe now. No harm will come to you while you're under my roof sonur minn." 

\------------

When he once more blinked awake there was a quiet murmur of voices somewhere to his side and he turned his head.

Watched as Sportacus' mother kissed her son's forehead. Sportacus looked tired, so tired, shoulders drooping with exhaustion and his mother held his hands in hers, sadness on her face as she gently traced the scars at the palms of his hands.  
He should not be seeing this and Robbie turned his head away, whimpered as the world tilted and he felt like falling. A gentle hand on his forehead, soothing and cool and Sportacus' mother smiled down at him, her eyes kind and warm. Sportacus at her side, looking worried, his hand reaching out and Robbie wanted him to...

"Careful sweetheart, you are still healing. You were ofƥo... You did not drink enough."

Robbie slowly blinked at her, his mind still muddled the words came from far away. "Sleep sonur minn, sleep."

Curiously Sportacus blushed at those words but Robbie did not understand. He closed his eyes, felt calloused fingers close over his, just before he drifted off again. 

Sportacus was here, he was safe. 

\------------


	15. Chapter 15

Sportacus had taken her boy right into a nest of Elves and she could not get in. The wards around the longhouse were strong, designed to keep out magical beings much more powerful than she was. So she waited and waited for either of them to come out. This far up north the sun did not set. An endless summer where night never came. And endless the night was.

Shortly after Robbie and Sportacus had gone in an over-energetic troupe had cleared out. The shutters had been closed and an Elf who looked a lot like Sportacus had come to stand guard. His blue eyes had instantly found her and she'd cawed innocently. The Elf had snorted at that and flipped over. 

She'd changed and the Elf had not flinched, had not taken one step back. He'd simply cocked his head and appraised her. Stína had felt the power roll off him. 

She'd felt little twinges of Sportacus' magic but this Elf was on his home ground, in his own house, protecting his family. She smiled politely. If this Elf wanted her gone she stood no chance and she needed to see Robbie, wanted to know for sure that he was safe. 

The Elf had gone back in, returned after having checked with Sportacus and told her what was going on. The kidnapping and the subsequent flight had taken their toll on Robbie. Too little food, drink and rest had hindered Robbie's recovery and her godson had fainted. He was safe now, no magical being could pass through the wards of Sportacus' ancestral home. No Fae could set foot on their grounds without finding an army of Elves in their way. They could rest and recuperate before going their way.

He'd notify Robbie that she was waiting outside as soon as he was able to stand on his own two feet. The Elf's eyes had softened and he had directed her to a window from where she could see Robbie, he propped the shutters open and had brought her a bowl of water and some slices of fruit. 

Her Robbie was resting on a couch, pale but his chest moving. She was relieved to see that Sportacus finally slept, the Elf had worn himself out, had not slept for days, had been swaying on his feet for the last few miles. He was curled up in his chair, still facing Robbie, not willing to let Robbie out of his sight even in sleep.

"Don't worry," the Elf on guard said, "mother is looking after them. She's been wanting to meet this Robbie for a long time, Sportacus talks about him all the time in his letters." 

There was a smile on the Elf's face and Stína gave him a sideways glance as he peered through the window. "Sportacus is your brother," she realized. 

"Yes, our little brother. He's written us about this quest whenever they stayed in some town for the night. He could not use our mail-system seeing how he was forbidden from using magic. But his letters still reached us, belated but nonetheless."

He flashed a smile and there was something shrewd in his eyes, "He wrote us how you've helped. You stand outside of the agreement but you still have a vested interest in the outcome. Robbie is your godson."

There was not question, simply a statement of the facts and Stína waited. She had not known Sportacus had written his family, wondered how much she had underestimated the Elf. 

"The inevitable outcome of this quest is Sportacus succeeding. You and your boss are making sure of that."

Stína was slightly insulted by the Elf calling Glanni her boss. She was a free agent. A fairy godmother of sorts had she thought of herself, a chaperone, a helping hand in disguise. Not some mere stooge. Still she kept her tong and waited.

"My brother is never going to let his... friend marry against his will, be it a Fae or himself. But the contract was watertight. That Glanni has the mind of either an attorney or a crook. "

Still a presentation of the facts and Stína remained silent, her eyes trained on her sleeping godson.

"I am given the authority to make an offer, an offer of asylum."

Stína turned in surprise, met the Elf's serious expression. 

"This is the only place on earth were no Fae can set foot, Robbie will be safe here. He will be his own man but he can never leave. Never return home."

"You would help them break the contract? Commit such a dishonorable act?" she probably sounded too judgmental but couldn't help herself.

"If the contract was dishonorable in the first place, yes. What I am asking here is quite simple, the heart of the matter, is Robbie in love with Sportacus?"

\---------

There were options. They could return home and Sportacus would have won Robbie's hand in marriage. Or Robbie could refuse to leave this haven, remain unwed and safe in this stronghold where no Fae could come unnoticed.

But, Stína thought, no army of Elves had come to greet Sportacus and Robbie, they had not been noticed until they literally stumbled over the threshold. 

Could the words and promises of Elves be trusted?

\---------


	16. Chapter 16

The night air was cold, the frost on their coats glistening in the silvery light of the moon, the stars infinitely bright. Sportacus had told him he could see the white of the waves far beneath him but Robbie had merely grasped him by the coat, drawing him down until the fool was no longer at risk of falling out of the basket. Sportacus had smiled his brilliant smile, his eyes shining and Robbie had no longer felt the cold. Had clasped Sportacus' hand as the Elf pointed to where he was sure he had seen the tail of the Midgard snake thrash in the waters. Personally Robbie thought it was more likely to be one of the mermaids of the deep, their scales inkblack and their size a reflection of a time where giants walked the earth. They lightheartedly argued about it until the sun set and the wondrous northern lights silenced them. Magic in the air, plain for everyone to see. 

They had left the Huldu-world behind, had crossed over their borders to the human realm and in their wake a green veil shimmered, closed to hide the realms of old. Robbie mused that though the old lands were wonderful and peaceful in places they were also wild, dangerous. It had clawed at them, had tried to claim them for it's own.

But together they had made it. They were going home, their home among humans. 

\---------

Now Sportacus slept and Robbie still did not feel the cold, took in that kind and beloved sleeping face. He did not memorize it, had done so long ago, his heart warm as he simply took comfort in Sportacus trusting him to watch over him.   
His breathing slowly matched Sportacus' and for one fanciful moment Robbie wondered whether their hearts beat in sync too. The world was silent around them, endless empty skies and their balloon quietly bringing them home. 

Daringly Robbie reached out, let his fingers caress Sportacus'. The Elf did not stir and Robbie entangled their fingers, stared at their hands. Scarred and scraped during their travels and yet they had found each other over and over again. Almost reverently he kissed Sportacus' bruised knuckles, his lips lingering. 

A rustle to his side and he was reminded that they were not alone, one of Sportacus' many brothers flew the airship, ferried them home. The last stretch of their journey. 

By dawn they'd be home. 

And Sportacus would be... He would be Sportacus'...

Heat in his cheeks and he bit his lip to curb his giddy smile. 

\---------

A scowl on Glanni's face, his words brusque as he greeted them, 

"You're late!"

\---------


	17. Chapter 17

They were late!

They were late?

Robbie's heart clenched as his hopes turned to ash. They had accounted for the international date line and he was positive that they had arrived a day early. Had he lost time somewhere?!

Panic clawed at his throat as he remembered cruel laughter, dark merciless eyes. His breathing sped up and blindly he reached for Sportacus,

"What?! No! Please, please Glanni.."

Glanni paled at his distress, eyes wide in dismay,

"Oh, not too late! No sweetheart, you're in time!! Simply late. I expected you hours ago. Iprottaalfurinn told me he had spotted your balloon at dawn and I thought... I mean, those Elves invaded my house hours ago and they said they had followed you.."

Bewildered Robbie watched his uncle ramble on, his terrified heart had calmed down a bit but... Elves? He shot a glance at an equally mystified Sportacus.

"So where did you go?! I was worried sick! Now let me look at you," Glanni was laughing and crying and hugging him close. Holding him at arms length then drawing him back in, "I missed you my dear."

Robbie found he was crying too, clinging to his uncle, "We're home. We made it. We..." He couldn't put all his conflicting emotions in words, just held on to Glanni, safe and warm in his embrace as if he was a little boy. A sniffle and Glanni brusquely drew back, wiped at his eyes uncaring that his make up was ruined beyond hope. The flicker of a grateful smile in Sportacus' direction and, "Now help me reign in all those Elves. They warded the house and it gives me a headache whenever I leave my own house and..."

What Elves? Glanni had mentioned them before in that waterfall of words but Robbie wasn't sure what... He looked for help at Sportacus and found the Elf giving the house a speculative squint. A bright smile and Sportacus motioned for him to follow his uncle. Glanni visibly flinched when walking through the frontdoor and bracing himself Robbie crossed the threshold.

Nothing.

He halted, looked back at Sportacus. The Elf seemed to be rooted in place, ears red and pupils dilated as he stared at Robbie. Self-consciously Robbie dipped his head, smoothed down his skirts..

"Yes, yes, you look lovely Robbie. Now can we get a move on?"

Robbie startled, turned to where his uncle was waiting impatiently. The light filtering through the stained glass behind him blinded him momentarily and while he blinked away the spots from his vision Sportacus caught up with him, his hand warm as it came to rest on the small of Robbie's back. 

A screech from the dooropening and they watched Stína try in vain to get in, beating her wings as if fighting some invisible barrier. At last the familiar gave up, changed into her human form to screech at Glanni, threatening the Fae with bodily harm if he would not let her in. Glanni spread his arms in mock surrender, waited for Stína to take a breath before offering sardonically, "This is not my doing darling."

The familiar cocked her head in a motion kindred to her birdform, a frown on her face as she seemed to consider something carefully.  
In a tone much more cautious she queried at last, "The Elves did this?"

"They did."

"And they saw you leave the house." 

Robbie looked at his uncle just in time to catch his quiet nod, was shocked by his godmother's cursing under her breath in ways that made him consider covering his ears and washing out his mouth by proxy.

After a moment Stína daintily tucked a curl behind her ear before fixing Glanni with a stern stare,

"You tell the truth, you hear?!"

Glanni looked resigned, nodded before muttering defeated,

"I will. I will."

He motioned for Robbie and Sportacus to follow him and dramatically threw open the doors to their livingroom.

Where every member of Sportacus extensive family was placidly sipping their tea while forgoing the sugarglazed biscuits. 

\--------


	18. Chapter 18

Sportacus' mother smiled pleasantly at Glanni, carefully put down the fine China as she lightly inquired, "You have spoken with your nephew?"

"I have not."

"Glanni..." an Elf who Robbie recognized as Sportacus' elder brother Iprottaalfurinn came to loom over Glanni despite his shorter statue. His tone was warning, brooking no misbehaviour from the slippery Fae. 

Glanni held up his hand in a placating gesture, a charming smile on his face as he looked up at the Elf through his eyelashes, "I promised, didn't I? You know me Iprottaalfurinn."

The Elf snorted, an amused twitch to his lips as he shook his head, "I know you alright Glanni. Talk to your nephew, explain. We will wait right here."

Dumbfounded Robbie had watched the exchange, followed Glanni to the parlour, taking comfort from a quietly supportive Sportacus. The Elf steadied Robbie, Robbie's hand on the Elf's arm, Sportacus strong hand gently covering his'. Sportacus only briefly broke the contact to pull out a chair for Robbie, taking a seat next to him as the most faithful of protectors. 

Glanni thrummed his fingers on his desk, seemed for the first time in his life to be looking for words. Robbie's nose twitched as he anxiously shifted in his seat. Sportacus' soothingly rubbed his thumb of Robbie's knuckles and Robbie relaxed somewhat. Sportacus was at his side, things would be alright. 

Glanni scraped his throat and sat up straight. And that was what truly worried Robbie, Glanni was nothing but effortlessly casual, had perfected the art of lounging about. 

"You know I love you Robbie? I do, with all my heart. You are my family. The only one left. And because I love like you are my own life and blood I have kept something from you Robbie."

\--------

A changeling.

A human child left at the doorstep of a Fae family in the middle of the night. A mother desperate enough to brave the dangers of approaching a Huldu dwelling during the witching hour, to trust her son to Fae nobility.

Glanni's sister had found the babe, had held the crying boy in her arms and lost her heart to him the moment she looked into his big blue eyes. She had claimed him for his own and none at the Court had been the wiser that the child was not Fae, not her own. The family lived at the outskirts of their realm, away from scrutiny. And so the boy was hailed as an heir to an ancient and noble bloodline. 

He peacefully slept in a bower, sunflowers blooming around him. His adoptive mother loved him, did not mark his human heritage, their family often dealt with the world of men. Her half-brother had a human father but was he not her own blood?

But not all Fae were as allowing. Their number was dwindling and in order to protect the purity of their bloodlines reformations came, families came under scrutiny. Half-bloods and changelings were hunted for, kept in thrall as slaves or worse.

Glanni's sister had entrusted her son to her brother, had hidden their trail. Had taken her own life in order to keep her secret. Glanni had ventured into the world of men, had settled there to keep his cousin safe. Neither human nor Fae he lived between worlds. Far enough from the Courts he passed as Fae, concealed Robbie's lack of magic abilities. He knew he could not keep in the shadows for ever. Not with a young and eligible heir who hailed from one of the most pure of bloodlines. A lie that both saved and condemned them.  
The Fae would come for them one way or another, their number was to small to hope for them to be ignored forever. 

And if they were to live through that, were to be saved from a life in thrall, they had to secure strong alliances, would need strong and powerful Fae to protect them.

\--------

"Through marriage," Robbie whispered, his knuckles white where he gripped Sportacus' hand.

"Yes," Glanni sounded defeated, the secret that he had held for over two decades finally out in the open. His cousins fate spelled out in blood and darkness. 

Unless...

\--------


	19. Chapter 19

Sportacus was quiet. A frown on his brow as the last pieces of the puzzle fell in place. Deep in thought he rubbed his thumb over the back of Robbie's hand in a calming motion. It came as no shock that Robbie was not Huldu, there had been so many clues that he had figured that one out before even agreeing to Glanni's proposal. 

Robbie not knowing was no surprise either, deceit was simply not in Robbie's nature, he was awkwardly, artlessly open with his emotions. He might think himself to be craftily disguising his feelings and thoughts but in truth his grey eyes showed his joy and fear and... love. 

Sportacus smiled at the thought, a blush rising to his cheeks. Robbie's love. That was what it came down to. 

He'd set out to champion for Robbie's freedom, to keep him safe from the horrors of the fae, for a chance that his best friend could marry whoever he wanted instead of suffering an arranged marriage. 

Together they'd been to the ends of the world, they'd gone through fire and water, they'd battled monsters from the dawn of time and conquered their fears . And amidst hardships and dangers, all Sportacus had seen was Robbie, his grey eyes so trusting. 

That trust. It could make you believe...

Could make your heart feel...

Somewhere during their travels he'd become aware of the wonderful, breathtaking fact that he loved Robbie. He'd been overcome and then he realized that he had known all along. He loved Robbie. 

And there was nothing in this world that he would not do for him. Even travel through the Huldu-realm to give Robbie a chance at agency, happiness, it turned out. 

With new eyes he'd looked at Robbie and found Robbie was already looking back. Those soft eyes of his, that shy smile. 

Bright and ever changing, a meteor in his own right. Awkward and irritable as his brilliant brain never seemed to slow down, so many discoveries and inventions yet to come. Fearful and brave and achingly anxious. Long fingers, the vulnerability of his neck, his cinched waist, the curve of his...

He'd found that the one who Robbie wanted was him. Robbie had given him his heart, a treasure beyond compare. Had not dared to voice it lest it broke the spell.

But in the haven of his hometown he had. Had offered Robbie his freedom, a life of his own. 

And Robbie had said... had said... 

Had sealed his vow with a kiss so sweet that Sportacus still blushed to remember it. 

\--------

Robbie had not known all this back then, had been in the dark about his own heritage. Had not truly known what was at stake. 

Sportacus turned his head towards the living-room, where his family was. They had known. _"Your letters are filled with him,"_ his mother had smiled, her eyes on the sleeping form of the man she already called son. 

They had seen Robbie for the human he was, had taken in account what Sportacus had told them about the deal. Had talked to their contacts in the Fae realm. 

And they had come all the way here to offer their protection. To keep him safe. To claim Robbie for their own if he would desire so. 

Sportacus smiled brilliantly at the thought, found his smile mirrored by the man at his side. No uncertainty, Robbie's feelings clear as ever in his eyes. 

Robbie wanted to marry him. Him. Not because of an agreement. Robbie had chosen him. Theirs was a marriage out of love. The very thing he had pleaded for for Robbie in the first place. 

This revelation which must have shocked him to the core, had shaken the foundations of whoever he had believed himself to be, did not change that. Though not a child of the Fair Folk he remained a prey for the Dark Ones. 

For Sportacus he still was the same man. 

So he went on his knees and offered his heart, his life, his love.

\--------


	20. Chapter 20

Water as far as the eye could see, waves spraying the deck and leaving the passengers cold and drenched, the salt water staining hems and ruining fabrics beyond hope. The strong winds leaving one in such a state of dishabille. Robbie figured those were the things he ought to have been concerned with once upon a time. 

He had not been back then and he most assuredly was not now. 

A gentle hand holding his, the scar against the back of his hand whispering it's vow, the wind playing with Sportacus' blond curls and Sportacus' smile delighted as the ship took another dive. 

Robbie turned and Sportacus was waiting for him. But this time he was allowed to... to...

A strong arm pulling him even closer and breathlessly Robbie leaned in, tangled his fingers in unruly curls and sighed as Sportacus almost chastely kissed him. Drew back for a moment to wonder at that dear face. He angled his parasol so that they were shielded from prying eyes, his blush and shy smile only for Sportacus. 

Robbie tentatively traced a finger along the graceful curve of Sportacus' ear and the Elf's eyes grew dark. Sportacus impatiently surged up again and kissed Robbie eagerly, taking his breath away. 

Robbie's eyes fluttered closed and he was lost in Sportacus' arms, right where he belonged.

\-------------

He had not really cared about the details of the wedding. The most important part being Sportacus and what more could he want. Their families already gathered they had decided on a handfasting the very next day.They had wasted time enough as it was. 

Glanni had been decidedly misty eyed when giving Robbie away. 

He had presented him with a dress of Sportacus' mother and his own making. Exquisitely embroidered with delicate white flowers and graceful uncurling ferns. Almost imperceptible sigils and motifs that Robbie did not recognize or know the meaning of.

Sportacus did, blushed brightly when he noticed them when, at last, he looked away from Robbie's face for a moment. He had whispered their secrets to Robbie in the dark of the night, kissed his naked shoulder while tracing the patterns on his skin. Robbie's heart pounding and heat rising at his suggestive words, gasping and shivering under Sportacus' caresses. 

And then Sportacus had been on his knees before him, fingers slipping on the fastenings of Robbie's garter, knuckles brushing softly against the sensitive skin of Robbie's inner thigh. Sliding up to where they met lace and silk, seeking, touching... 

\-------------

They had been dancing. Round and round and step close step, halfturn. Sportacus' face hidden in the crook of Robbie's neck, stolen kisses as they swayed. 

Earlier Sportacus had spared their surroundings a few brief moments of his attention, had incredulously asked: "Is your uncle fighting with my brother?" Half-distracted by the line of his jaw Robbie had snorted, "No, that's Glanni flirting." 

And then everything around them had been forgotten as Sportacus drew him closer, his hand on the small of Robbie's back and tilting his head up, a hand in Robbie's dark hair to draw him down. Robbie met his lips willingly, his blue eyes fluttering shut and he sighed into the kiss.

They would have all the time of the world for their families later on, but this evening was theirs and after that...

\-------------

They'd spend their honeymoon in the quiet of their home, travel weary for the time being and nothing but the lure of the wonders of the Great Exhibition could coax Robbie to leave behind that domestic bliss. Sportacus had sat on their bed and smiled fondly, crinkles around his blue eyes as Robbie had grumbled while packing his valise, had made but one request. 

As their ship left the harbour, the wind picked up, made violet lace dance and burgundy taffeta billow. His husband held his gloved hand and Robbie smiled. 

He was right where he wanted to be, at Sportacus' side. 

Water as far as the eye could see, waves spraying the deck and leaving the passengers cold and drenched, the salt water staining hems and ruining fabrics beyond hope.  
The strong winds leaving one in such a state of dishabiltee. Robbie figured those were the things he ought to have been concerned with once upon a time. 

He had not been back then and he most assuredly was not now. 

A gentle hand holding his, the wind playing with Sportacus blond curls and Sportacus' smile delighted as the ship took another dive. 

Robbie turned and Sportacus was waiting for him. But this time he was allowed to.. to..

A strong arm pulling him even closer and breathlessly Robbie leaned in, tangled his fingers in unruly curls and sighed as Sportacus almost chastely kissed him. Drew back for a moment to wonder at that dear face. He angled his parasol so that they were shielded from prying eyes, his blush and shy smile only for Sportacus. 

Robbie tentatively traced a finger along the graceful curve of Sportacus' ear and theElf's eyes grew dark. Sportacus impatiently surged up again and kissed Robbie eagerly, taking his breath away. 

Robbie's eyes fluttered closed and he was lost in Sportacus' arms, right where he belonged.

\-------------

He had not really cared about the details of the wedding. The most important part being Sportacus and what more could he want. Their families already gathered they had decided on a handfasting the very next day.They had wasted time enough as it was. 

Glanni had been decidedly misty eyed when giving Robbie away. 

He had presented him with a dress of Sportacus' mother and his own making. Exquisitely embroidered with delicate white flowers and graceful uncurling ferns. Almost imperceptible sigils and motifs that Robbie did not recognize or know the meaning of.

Sportacus did, blushed brightly when he noticed them when at last he looked away from Robbie's face for a moment. He had whispered their secrets to Robbie in the dark of the night, kissed his naked shoulder while tracing the patterns on his skin. Heart pounding and heat rising at his suggestive words, gasping and shivering under Sportacus' caresses. 

And then Sportacus had been on his knees before him, fingers slipping on the fastenings of Robbie's garter, knuckles brushing softly against the sensitive skin of Robbie's inner thigh. Sliding up to where they met lace and silk, seeking, touching... 

\-------------

They had been dancing. Round and round and step close step, halfturn. Sportacus' face hidden in the crook of Robbie's neck, stolen kisses as they swayed. 

Earlier Sportacus had spared their surroundings a few brief moments of his attention, had incre-dulously asked: "Is your uncle fighting with my brother?" Half-distracted by the line of his jaw Robbie had snorted, "No, that's Glanni flirting." 

And then everything around them had been forgotten as Sportacus drew him closer, his hand on the small of Robbie's back and tilting his head up, a hand in Robbie's dark hair to draw him down. Robbie met his lips willingly, his blue eyes fluttering shut and he sighed into the kiss.

They would have all the time of the world for their families later on, but this evening was theirs and after that...

\-------------

They'd spend their honeymoon in the quiet of their home, travel weary for the time being and no-thing but the lure of the wonders of the Great Exhibition could coax Robbie to leave behind that domestic bliss. Sportacus had sat on their bed and smiled as he'd grumbed while packing his valise, had made but one request. 

As their ship left the harbour, the wind picked up, made violet lace dance and burgundy tafetta billow. His husband held his gloved hand and Robbie smiled. 

He was right where he wanted to be, at Sportacus'side. 

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where this most niche story ends. ;-) Thank you lazylazysparkers and willy-arts for your inspiration! And thank you Loewenflamme for your wonderful support!


End file.
